


Juliet

by AlyssumFlowers



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Character in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssumFlowers/pseuds/AlyssumFlowers
Summary: Just the beginning/intro of the MCIT/Alistair fake dating fic I never got around to writing. In which Cailin doesn't die, and harasses Alistair into being his heir and acting the part. I could never quite figure out how they went from meeting to fake dating and keeping up the ruse, and I'm not really a pantser. x3
Relationships: Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the MCIT discord server (recently changed to Portal Funtasy) for, well, everything. 
> 
> This fic in particular is especially thanks to GrumpkinVicky for insisting that the world needs more Alistair/MCIT fics.

She’d just been walking down the street, minding her own business, nothing unusual, when the giant green sinkhole had opened up in the middle of the sidewalk, stretching out into the street. She barely had time to gasp in shock before she walked on air and tripped right into it. 

She was falling, screaming, and then… Gravity forgot about her for a bit and she floated in some other direction. She wasn't sure which way was up or down anymore. Before she had a chance to contemplate that, gravity remembered her and she was falling again. There seemed to be no rhyme, reason, or rhythm to the sudden stops, the floating, the falling. It all happened too fast for her to do much more than flail and scream, until she landed with a thunk on… grass and rock and hard packed earth. 

She tried to get up once, twice. She ached and everything felt wrong and the third time was definitely not the charm because that’s when she got smacked back down by a giant whip? No, a tail from a creature she definitely never wanted to see again. She buried her face into her shoulder and arms, trying to muffle the disgusting smells of emptied bowels, corpses, and what she could only guess was monster guts. Eventually, the sounds of battle quieted to people-moving noises, the shuffle of turning over corpses looking for loot, the rattle of armor, and the cursing and sshhckk of weapons being unsheathed every time the strange green sinkhole above her head hissed or crackled. Paranoia kept them on edge, but nothing came out of the Rift. Yet. 

A large hand grabbed her hip as if to turn her over and she squealed, scrambling away. 

“Oi! We got a live one!” he called out over his shoulder. He held a hand to help her up. “You okay lass?” 

She only stared at him wide-eyed for a minute before taking a deep breath (which she immediately regretted) and reached out to let him help her up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know whatever you think, including but not limited to typos, critique, etc. Comments and kudos fuel my motivation, so pls pls pls lemme know if you want moar.


End file.
